


Just A Taste

by Aphelyon



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, I mean sort of plot, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, plot as in a little bit of world building - so smut with world building?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphelyon/pseuds/Aphelyon
Summary: Hugh and Paul are spending a quiet evening together like any other, listening to the rain and cooking dinner when their evening becomes a culinary dégustation of each other.However Hugh's unique disposition sets this evening apart from any other. Afterall, Hugh is a vampire and he has a very different idea of what's on the menu.Happy belated Halloween!





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for blood. Naturally. It's a vampire fic. 
> 
> Happy (belated) Halloween y'all! This probably should have been written a little earlier but I ended up doing art for Halloween on the day instead (because I don't plan these things well.)
> 
> This is just a Spooky-Vampiric-Lovin' time, just for fun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hugh loves to watch Paul cook.

He loves to watch Paul concoct these _strange_ and unfamiliar dishes from strange and unfamiliar foods and ingredients which he’ll never know what they truly taste like. Playing the alchemist, but with food. He loves that not only does Paul describe every step he takes during preparation of a meal, why and what it will result in - but he also describes in great detail what everything tastes like during its various stages of cooking right through to the final plated dish. He takes immense delight in the whole process. At least that’s what Hugh has told Paul, and it absolutely was the truth. It astounds Paul, that while they are almost the same age, there is so much of his world that seems mundane and everyday to him, but is so alien and exciting to Hugh, and vice versa really.  

Why? Because Hugh is a vampire, of course.

Paul had come over after work, stopping at the store to pick up supplies for dinner which is on the way from his lab. It’s early evening, the rain on the window panes distorted the city lights into liquidus twinkling lights, conversation was light and easy while they stood in the kitchen of Hugh’s apartment, preparing to cook dinner together. Lately Hugh has been endeavouring to learn how to cook as well so he can take some of the responsibility or at least be able to do that for Paul. He aims to be at the very least helpful in the kitchen while Paul is cooking, it’s all such new concepts to him and Paul is patient with teaching him the basic fundamentals at first.

Paul is astonished at his ability to cut things so finely and precisely - and _fast_. But of course he would be able to, his kind had that advantage over humans. His flavour pairings, however, left a lot to be desired and certainly needed a lot of work. He doesn’t let Hugh’s lack of ability to taste food the way he does disparage him. “Cooking is a science, Hugh, I just have to teach you the formulas.” He had once said to him.

Paul is talking away to Hugh while cutting up some pumpkin, for his own unique spin on Ratatouille. He’s distracted; currently describing to Hugh what a pumpkin tastes like and what the difference between that, sweet potato and taro is. Since he’s barely paying attention - he cuts his finger. He swears profusely. It’s cut deep.

Hugh asks for his hand, Paul is a little unsure whether he’s going to bite it or or administer first aid. Does his kind even know what first aid is? Hugh was a Doctor, of sorts, he just didn’t know how up to date with human physiology he was. He places his hand in Hugh’s outstretched hand trustingly, the blood flowing from the gash, over his and Hugh’s hand; dripping onto the tiled floor.

Hugh simply takes the finger with the cut, putting it in his mouth. Paul watched intently as he did so, as he gently, almost sweetly, took his finger in his mouth, and begins to suck on it. It stings immensely at first but soon the warmth surrounding it was soothing and the deep ebb of pain from the cut began to fade. The pain eased away completely as Hugh swirled his tongue along and around his finger, and Paul was completely transfixed watching him, unaware that his breath was beginning to falter. He was gentle but deliberate in his action, working his saliva to close the wound.

With a small smile, Hugh withdrew Paul’s finger from his mouth, kissing the tip as a final flourish. “There, all fixed.”  
  
Paul was amazed. He’s never seen anything like it. He examined his hand turning and looking at it from every angle, marveling over the fact that the deep cut had disappeared completely. No pain, no marks - nothing but smooth skin as if nothing had ever sliced it. Very slight tingle, if nothing else.    
  
“What do I taste like?” Paul blurted out instead of thanking him.  
  
Hugh blinks a few times clearly unprepared for the unexpected question, before smiling and looking away as he folds Paul’s hands up in his own. He’s never fed off Paul, only an opportune taste here or there.

“Good. Very good.” He says shyly.

Paul can tell that he’s still insecure over Paul’s wariness, he wished he had the right thing to say to him. But the truth is… he still was a little wary. Not of Hugh, and not because he feared Hugh. Not anymore, he hasn’t for a long time. He trusts him implicitly now and he recognises that back then he only feared what he didn’t know - and there was so much that he didn’t know or understand. The monsters of his childhood had suddenly became real. They had a face, a name and one of them happened to share a bed with him. He also happened to fall head over heels in love with that particular one. So now he was learning navigating his new position in the world and that is a scary and unfamiliar prospect. He feels weak and vulnerable comparatively to the creatures of the night.

But he also wants to know more about Hugh, about why he is the way that he is and believes understanding the differences between them would only strengthen their inimitable connection. It’s only something that will come with time, and he’s willing to commit to that - all the way through to the end.

“Describe it to me?” Paul’s surprised at his own question, seemingly just as much as Hugh is. He brought eyes back up, searching Paul’s in mild shock.  
  
“You… want to know?” Hugh asks, and Paul can tell that his tone is hesitant.  

So he nods in confidence. “I do.”

“Okay. Uhm.” Hugh looks bashful as he’s searching a place to begin, no doubt trying to find words to something he’s never described before. Paul sincerely doubts that he’s ever had to explain this to anyone. He absently wondered if his kind had the equivalent to a food critic.

“Warm, and I don’t mean like temperature. You’re full and whole. There’s a depth to you, and when you’re on my tongue it’s heavy and rich, in the best possible way.” As he spoke, the bashfulness dissipated over each word, and his eyes were locked onto Paul’s, growing with intensity. “You taste like mulled wine, peppered and spiced, an explosion of fortitude and complexity. Like the night sky, comfortable, familiar, vast, endless… yearning. Like sunshine. Blazing, life giving, fiery. You taste like a stolen kiss on a hot summer's day.”

“You don’t know what that even feels like Hugh.” Paul’s smiling now, but he can feel his face flushing from Hugh’s loving description of something he can barely comprehend about himself.

“Maybe not.” He said, sliding close - Hugh’s arms finding their place around his waist and Paul let himself be pulled tightly into his hold, draping his arms around his neck as Hugh spoke, leaning in close to him. “But I know how much I want those things. How much I want you. All of you.”

“Do you want more?” His voice barely a whisper against Hugh’s lips.

"There’s never a time I don’t want more of you, in every way imaginable, Paul.” The sultry tones of Hugh’s voice in his reply sent shivers coursing through Paul. The feeling was mutual.

He wasted no more words as he replied in turn by catching Hugh’s lips in his own. As they worked with each other, opening up and deepening their kiss, Paul could faintly taste himself in Hugh’s mouth - although it bore no significance to him other than the familiar metallic tang and quietly was fascinated at how differently they must taste to one another.  

Paul was sharply brought back into the moment as Hugh pulled their hips together, grinding against him, eliciting him to surrender a moan into his mouth and falling deeper still into him. Hugh pressed against him again, this time shifting so Paul was pushed up against the bench, grinding harder into him causing him to break from their kiss - swearing and gasping heavily.

The time for pretty prose was over, and Paul’s hands worked frantically at the buttons of Hugh’s shirt in desperation to feel his skin against his. In their mounting urgency, as soon as Hugh’s shirt had fallen from his well built shoulders, he in turn immediately yanked at at the hem of Paul’s shirt, pulling it swiftly over his head and tossing it across the room.

Paul’s lips pull at Hugh’s as his hands pull at the clasps on his pants in a frenzy, reaching in and taking him into his hand. It’s all Hugh can do but will himself to keep standing upright, their foreheads pressed pressed together, his breath becoming more laboured and heavy between them as Paul works his hand lovingly along his cock, every stroke making his head swim more and more. His breathing hitching and faltering as he felt himself mounting with every flourish that Paul lavished him with.

“Shit. Paul...Ahh…” Hugh gasped then crashed his lips into Paul’s, hungrily pulling at them and pulling himself away from Paul’s hand before let him finish him right there and then. He left a trail of desperate, hungry kisses from his lips, down his throat and chest as he sank to his knees in front of Paul. Firmly running his hand over his cock that was still restrained by too many layers of cloth, Paul groaning at his touch and he tore open the fastenings of his slacks, pushing the inconvenient garment to the ground unceremoniously.  
  
He mouthed at the thin material of Paul’s trunks, wettened in spots from his anticipation, his hot breath seeping through to Paul’s delicate skin underneath. God how he wanted it, so badly, he physically ached for Hugh’s mouth around him.

“Please.”  
  
“I don’t think I heard you.” Hugh teased, his lips caressing against his yearning cock through his underwear as he spoke. _Fucking tease._ Of course he heard him, his senses were crazily heightened from a humans. He could probably hear the way that Paul’s heart was madly pounding in his chest, his blood blazing through his veins. He would even be able to simply hear the desperation in his breath - without Paul needing to utter a single word. Paul was too consumed by his want, no, his _need_ for Hugh to retort with any of his usual sarcasm.       

“Please, Hugh.” He groaned louder, not caring if he was playing along with his games, admitting this out loud to him. “I need you.”

That’s all Hugh wanted to hear, apparently. At that he took the band of Paul’s trunks in between his teeth, pulling the front of them down, as his hands slid around to his back - hooking his hands in the back of his trunks, slowly and deliberately caressing down his ass and the back of his thighs as he pulled them down. Was it a practical way to do it? Not at all. Did Paul find it incredibly hot? Absolutely.

His cock twitched as Hugh placed a chaste kiss on the side of his thigh and the bristles of Hugh’s closely cropped beard brushed up against his up against him. It took a considerable effort on Paul’s behalf not to grab onto his head to pull him back to lavishing his attention on his dick.

As the kissed the other side of his thigh, he could feel Hugh grinning against his skin. He knew how tortuous he was being, and no doubt weighing in his mind how long he would carry this out for.  
  
So Paul couldn’t help but sigh in relief as Hugh relented to his want, his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and planting small kisses along each side of his length - flicking his tongue over the tip as he reached it.  

As Hugh draws his tongue over Paul's cock in shapes and figures, extracting small impatient moans from him, Paul can’t help but smiling a dopey grin as he happily savoured every feeling.

“You’re always such a...ahh… a fucking tease...ahhh...Hugh” he muttered through drawn out breaths and moans.  
  
A brilliant, devilish grin spread across Hugh’s features just as he nuzzled in close again, pressing his lips daintily on the tip. “Don’t deny you love it.” Hugh spoke against him lips partially enveloping him and tongue flicking out as he over pronounced every word.  With one final pass he ran his tongue along the underside of his cock and took him into his mouth completely.

“I do. Oh. Fuck. Hugh...” His moan deep and low. He splayed his arms out gripping the edge of the bench until his knuckles turned white as Hugh began to bob his head slowly at first, his tongue swirling around his tip as he pulled back, keeping his lips tight around with a fierce suction that sent Paul into a frenzy.

He leaned back into the bench not being able to contain himself by arching his hips into Hugh, gently pushing deeper down his throat. Hugh stilled his motions and he let Paul continue to thrust into his mouth. He felt the colvulses of his muscles twitch around his cock and respond to him invading Hugh’s mouth. Paul looked down, taking in the sight and watched as Hugh screwed his eyes shut to keep the tears that were welling up in his eyes at bay, persevering for as long as he can through his quelling his reflexes.

Hugh jolts backwards, pulling himself off Paul, gasping for air as a mess of saliva ran down his chin. He wiped it off with his hand, using it to lather Pauls cock, continuing jerk him eagerly while he caught his breath.

Reaching down Paul brushed his thumb over Hugh’s cheek, and he slowed his motion until he stopped. He wiped the stray tears that had fell on his face from the strain of taking him in so deeply, and gazed mesmerised at Hugh as looked just as intoxicated by him as Paul was by him. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” he whispered to him, it tumbled from his lips before he realised he said it. He meant it though.  
  
Hugh simply smiled a wistful smile at Paul’s admiration, turning to kiss his palm that rested against his cheek, leaning into his touch.

He guided Hugh to stand up with his hand cupped firmly under his jaw, pulling him in for a kiss, as their dicks throbbed between them. It was the second time tonight that he had tasted himself on Hugh’s tongue.

Hugh’s sweet bruised lips abandoned his too soon and lead their own assault on him as Hugh trailed them down and along his jaw, pressing them purposefully into his neck. Each kiss lingering longer than the last, no doubt soaking in the life that pulsed just below the surface, Paul admired in his resolve and control over himself

“Do it.” He breathed, his peace elevating at his proposal. “I want you to do it, Hugh.”

Hugh stood back upright for a moment, and held Paul’s gaze. His eyes were dark with want but sober enough to convey solemnity to his request. “Are you sure, Paul?”

“Yes.” Paul said earnestly, sealing his answer with a light kiss. ‘ _I trust you’_ he said silently. “I want you to taste me. Fully.”

Hugh’s face gave way to a wave of unadulterated want, and he heard a faint strange bone-like click as what he’s come to recognise as Hugh’s fangs extending. Paul breathes in deep, steeling his nerves. He stretched out his neck and felt as Hugh descended on the exposed skin, his breath was hot and exhilarating as it marked what was about to happen.

“I love you.” His lips traced each word against his skin, but gave no opportunity to reply in kind before Hugh sank into his flesh.

Nothing could have prepared Paul for the sensation that followed. For the _pain_. It was sudden and intense. Sharp and overwhelming. He tried to gasp, but it only came out as a strangled noise. His hands reacted like vices, holding onto Hugh trying stabilise himself through the severe jolt of pain. He could feel Hugh inside of him, could feel him carefully directing the current of his blood into his mouth. Taking him in, savouring him. With each heartbeat, he poured further into him, slipped further down his throat. Despite of the pain, he moaned, and relinquished himself to it all; to Hugh.

Unfurling his hands from where that had tightly clasped onto Hugh’s arms, he moved his hand downwards in a purposeful fluid motion, inching it over his abdomen and down further still. His fingers finding and wrapping themselves back around Hugh’s still hardened cock. He momentarily buckles under Paul’s attention, breaking the seal on his neck. The fissure on his neck where he had been feeding, pulsed and ebbed with rekindled pain now that the pressure of his mouth wasn’t subduing his nerves. He felt the rush of a rogue stream escape, flowing hotly down his chest. “Fuck. Yes. Do that, please. Fuck, Paul.”

Hugh ran his tongue over his chest, lapping up the strayed flow messily and clamping back down on his neck. His deep moans vibrating against the tender opening, as Paul continued to work him in his hand. Paul fluttered his eyes, too lost in the sensation to care why this pain felt _so good,_ relishing in the feeling of Hugh’s body pressed up against him, at him drinking him in - making him dizzy. Whether it was from the overload of sensations, his overwhelming want and need for Hugh or from the slow draining of his blood, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps it was all of it.

If his senses weren’t being assaulted enough, Hugh’s hand found its way back onto Paul, matching his strokes in unison to each of those which is lavished on Hugh’s own cock. He began to lose his perception of time completely, and if the hard bench pressing into the small of his back wasn’t present, he would have lost sense of space entirely. Between his blood pumping rhythmically into Hugh, and the rhythmic pumping that both he and Hugh were coercing each other towards the precipice, was enough to make him lightheaded sending his sense of reality spiraling.     

Hugh’s tightening grip around him pull him back again, his breath is ragged and can feel his body tightening. “Hugh…” is all he manages breathlessly as he comes into Hugh’s hand, spilling between the both of them. His orgasm shakes through his body and makes him all too aware of his wound on his neck which Hugh is drinking from, the pain from that and immense pleasure from his orgasm fuze seamlessly into a shared sensation like nothing he’s ever experienced before, drawing from him a guttural moan.

Paul winced, hissing through his teeth as Hugh abruptly bit down on him harder, a deep moan came from within him, he almost didn’t notice the moment that Hugh had came into his own hand. Just as abruptly; his head shot up, pulling his fangs from him, hissing some animalistic noise. He watched Paul with subdued eyes as his own waves of pleasure overcame him.

To Paul, it was a sight to behold. His drunk expression was vulnerable yet entirely lascivious, his lips full and thoroughly drenched in blood that dribbled down his chin, neck and chest. His mouth lay open, panting with his gleaming fangs on display and they were entirely intimidating. Paul found his spare hand reaching up to brush along his wet lips, smearing it with his fingers and a small smile began to bloom over them.  
  
Hugh returned to his neck, his tongue licking over the punctures and once they had begun to heal - he moved to lap up some of the mess that had poured down Paul's chest in his absence from the open punctures.

Neither of them said anything as they caught their breath together, gazing at each other with matching lopsided grins. Paul unabashedly brings his hand to his mouth and licks Hugh’s cum off his hand, squatting down to thoroughly lap every drop up, his eyes never breaking from Hugh’s. He brings himself back up again and instantly pulls Hugh in for another kiss, messy and open mouthed.

“That is what _you_ taste like.” Paul whispers, smirking against his lips, fully aware of the bloodied mess now spread over his mouth and chin.

“Gross.” Although Hugh is smiling and reaches out to kiss him again, nipping at his lip.  
  
“Not to me it isn’t.” Paul assures.

This time Hugh emulates his actions, and kisses Paul hard. The taste is a mixture of his own cum, blood and sweat. “And that’s what _you_ taste like.”  
  
Despite having a mouth full of it just before, he plays along.  “Gross.” Paul parroted his words and makes a face at him. “It’s just blood to me.”  
  
“But to not me, it isn’t. There’s nothing that tastes more amazing than yours.”  
  
They stood basking in each other, idly caressing over their whole bodies and pressing chaste kisses on each other, filthily glued together in the aftermath of their feast of one another.

“Did I hurt you?” Hugh eventually says, brushing his fingers over the site where he had torn Paul apart. He can’t keep the shiver at bay, although the pain had dissipated completely when Hugh shut the wound, it remained overly sensitive so he could feel even the most smallest of sensations.  
  
“Yes.” He says honestly, and Hugh’s eyes dart back up to look at Paul his face beginning to fall. Paul’s quick to give a fully reassuring smile. “But, it felt so fucking good. Once you get past getting stabbed in the neck, it feels pretty fantastic. I hope I can do this for you more.”

Hugh brought his hands up to cup his face. “I love you so much, Paul.”  
  
“I love you too. But, please, can we go have a shower? Standing naked in the kitchen with our pants around our ankles and with a cocktail of blood and cum between us … doesn’t exactly promote the ideal cooking environment.”  
  
“I don’t know. That’s my main course and dessert you just described.” Hugh ran his finger down Paul’s chest and circled his tongue around one of his still prominent fangs to make his point.

“So,” Paul adjusted his hold around Hugh, pressing in closer, “does this mean I can eat during sex now? Since I’m effectively food to you - it’s only fair.”

This just earns him an indignant look as and shove to the shoulder. “No!”

Paul almost snorts from how hard he laughs, taking Hugh’s hand and leading them both towards the shower.

 

*

 

The shower isn’t as clean as originally intended. While they absolutely clean off all the mess they made on each other in the kitchen, they also absolutely get distracted in each other once again.

It all starts with Hugh running his fangs down the inside of Paul’s thighs although he doesn’t dare bite into them, as much as he wants to, as he’s drank plenty enough of Paul’s blood already this evening. That and it’s the kind of action would have to be saved for when Paul is laying down, he doubts he could stay standing up through that pain.

It ends with Paul fucking Hugh senseless into the wall while he reached around and worked his cock as he thrust into him.

After he comes, in the haze of his orgasm, he faintly hears the loud smack of wet flesh against solid wall although he isn’t quite sure where it came from. There’s now a ringing in his ears, that is only getting more intense with every second, distorting every sound that he hears, his breathing is shallow as he pants from his exertion desperately for more air - for more than he seems to be getting. He tries to bring his hands up to his face, but his body doesn’t seem to belong to him, and watches as his hands are seemingly disappearing before his eyes as blackness slowly encroaches over his vision with every pulse of his heart, until he can’t see anything anymore.  
  
“...Hugh?... I don’t...feel…good..” If he spoke out loud, he couldn’t be sure. The high pitched ringing in his ears had become so shrill he couldn’t hear anything else.

Very absently he could feel his world turn completely and felt like he was falling or was he flying? Maybe someone said his name. Maybe he felt strong arms around him. He couldn’t really be sure what he was feeling anymore.  
  
An instant after that - he didn’t feel anything at all.

 

*

 

When Paul stirs, the first thing he becomes aware of is how warm he is. He’s engulfed in soft luxurious linen and the duvet has clearly been carefully tucked in all around him. The specially designed block-out blinds are still in use, so he can’t be quite sure what time it was, although there was a soft glow from a lamp on the adjacent side of the room that dimly lit the space. He lazily rolled over, and sighed into his pillow. His head felt like it was wrapped in cotton wool. When did they go to bed anyway? But Hugh wasn’t with him. So where was Hugh?  
  
As if on queue he heard a muffled clank of plates and cutlery in the kitchen and memories of the evening came flooding back to him - and what an evening it had been.  
  
He gathered himself up to get out of bed, sitting up slowly, groaning, scrunching his eyes closed and pressing his thumb to the bridge of his nose as his head started to spin slightly.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Hugh’s low soothing voice carried from the frame of the door. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Hungry.” Although that wasn’t the answer he expected himself to say, but on uttering it out loud he came to realise how true that statement was. “What happened anyway?”  
  
“Thought you might be.”  Hugh reached for the light controls, slowly bringing the rooms ambiance brightness up so he could see him fully. “I… got carried away, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let you fuck me in the shower after I drank from you. As amazing as that was. You passed out, low blood pressure… or lack of, really. That coupled with the steam… lack of food… So I caught you, brought you to bed, dried you off and let you sleep. You’ve only been out just over an hour.” He was smiling now, it was soft and loving. “When you’re ready, come to the kitchen. I made you something, I think you might need it.” and slipped back through the door.  
  
It took Paul a few minutes to gather up some clothes, he was still a bit fuzzy so he accidentally pulled on some of Hugh’s clothes instead, although on realisation he supposed that it didn’t matter much. He kind of liked it too, they were comfortable and smelt like him.

Hugh certainly seemed to like it too, when he walked into the kitchen, eyeing Paul in surprise.  
  
In turn, Paul eyed him in surprise and the food that Hugh had set out as he sat down on a stool at the long kitchen bench that acted as their makeshift dinner table. “You made this?”  
  
“Well, you don’t have to sound so shocked.” Hugh retorted in false affront. “And...no. What I made ended up in there...” He gestured towards the bin. “So… I may have got a little help.”  
  
“You ordered in.” Paul grinned.  
  
“I ordered in.” Hugh admitted and returned his grin. “I hope you like it, I wasn’t sure if you would, but it’s got mushrooms?”

It was delicious, he recognised the dish from one of his favourite restaurants in the area. He’d ordered it a couple times before when going home to his apartment early from Hugh’s a few nights. Although can’t remember it being this complex in flavour, it was so much better than he remembered. Maybe he was truly just that hungry, so he devoured every morsel.

Hugh had sat next to him while he ate, drinking some strange hot drink that was apparently as common as coffee with his kind. Paul hasn’t dared to try it yet. “So. This evening got me thinking. Especially since you apparently … didn’t mind it. But I thought maybe you might consider thinking about becoming my Primary sometime in the future?”

“Primary?” Paul asked, taking a sip of the tea that Hugh set out for him. Raspberry leaf and chamomile, apparently good for recovery after a feed. It paired surprisingly well with the meal too.

“Yeah. Oh. Uh. My primary source of … well you know. I mean. Outside of donated pouches that is. I mean. I guess what I’m trying to say is…”

“Yes.” Paul lays his hand on Hugh’s arm. “I’d like that.”

“No, Paul. Please think about it. You don’t have to answer now, I want you to give it some thought. In fact… A lot of thought.”

“I have Hugh. Before tonight, too. Not that I knew that there was some special title involved. I guess it’s something that’s been on my mind for a little while, you… feeding off others. Now especially that I know what it’s like, I don’t want others to feel like I did tonight with you.”

“Oh, Paul, I guarantee that it’s _never_ like it was with you early tonight as it is with others. That was … I’ve never experienced that before. You were amazing. _Are_ amazing.” He suddenly looked coy for a moment, “and it’s never that messy.”

“No. I mean how _I felt_ during it. I felt so deeply connected to you, you were a part of me and I was becoming profoundly a part of you. Literal life blood. I gave you life, I’m …” his cheeks suddenly flushed, damn his pale skin not being able to hide anything. “... I’m inside of you, intrinsically.”

Paul turned in his chair, fully facing Hugh now, and took both of his hands in his as he continued. “I know this isn’t quite the life I expected when I first started falling for you, but I love you Hugh, endlessly. Not _despite_ of, but _because_ of _everything_ you are and that means I want to be with you in the fullest capacity. So if this is something I can be to you, I want to do it, I want to be that.”  
  
Hugh’s expression was entirely mystified by the incredible depth of Paul’s sincerity and he sat dumbstruck for a good few moments, visibly reconciling his thoughts. He blinked in a flurry, coming back to himself. “There’s… more to it, Paul, than just agreeing to it...”  
  
The implication in his words and tone were undeniable, but Paul stayed silent waiting for Hugh’s explanation to see if it correlated with where his mind was instantly taken.  
  
“There’s a ceremony. It’s… kind of a big deal, especially since it’s such an incredibly rare occurrence among my kind. There’s process involved that effectively bonds us… and it’s...well…It’s... kind of…” Paul watches him patiently and curiously. It’s so rare to see Hugh choked up on his words.  
  
“It’s for life.” Paul offered coolly.  
  
Hugh nods, smiling a small but hopeful smile. “Hence why I want you to think about it, Paul. _Really_ give some time to think about it. For the future. We can still do this, we can act with you as my Primary in principle, without the obligation - for as long as you want. I don’t want you to feel pressured, Paul, I just wanted you to know that’s where my thoughts lead me in regards to our future. I understand if you don’t wan-”  
  
Hugh’s ramblings were cut short by Paul pressing his lips to his with a gentle force, squeezing tightly onto the hands he still held between them.  
  
“Yes.” He whispered against his lips, releasing his hands to bring them up cupping his face, stroking his thumbs over his cheeks and leant back to look at him. “My answer will not change. I meant what I said. Hugh, I want to be with you in the fullest of capacities.”  

“For a lifetime?” Hugh’s eyes glistening with hope.

“For a lifetime.” Paul confirmed with absolute certainty.

 

 

  
  
-*-

_In the night of death, hope sees a star, and listening love can hear the rustle of a wing._

__\- Robert Green Ingersoll_ _

 

 

// End  
  
  
  
Artwork of Vampire Hugh - by Me

  
_Happy Halloween 2018_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As always I love your thoughts and feedback, it's tremendously appreciated. 
> 
> This one wasn't Beta'd at all, and I threw it together over the course of a few days so it's a little rough, I guess in more ways than one. Lol. It's also the first time I've done this intense of a sex scene, so uh, yeah, that's a thing.
> 
> Who would have ever thought that I would *ever* write any vampire fiction, little alone smut? (I have 4k worth of other plot notes for this too, yikes.) But here we are. 
> 
> You can also come find me over at Aphelyons.tumblr.com - I post drawings of Culmets stuff I do there too.


End file.
